Speciesist
Speciesist is a collection of stories that all have the same background, I plan on making multiple stories bin the future. Story 1: Lily Chapter 1 - Bait "Hey Jeremy, wake up!" I shook him in his bed until he woke up. "Oh what is it now?" He finally said sounding sleepy. "Did you have another bad dream?" "No! There's something you've gotta see! Get up!" I pulled his arm in a hurry. "What is it I have to see? It's still in the middle of the night, can't you just show me tomorrow? I have to wake up early tomorrow for school--" "No something fell outside! I think it's a satellite." "There's no way a satellite could fall down from space without burning up before it hits the ground. Go to sleep." "Ugh, fine I'm going to see what that was for myself." I angrily darted out of my brother's room headed towards the front door. "No wait! Don't go outside this late at night!" I ignored him and went outside. "Lily! What are you doing!?" I searched outside for the satellite and it looks like a broken piece of metal. I tried to pull it out of the ground but it was heavier than I thought. And it seems to have been buried deep in the dirt. I began digging at the sides of the metal with my bare hands. "C'mon Lily, let's get back inside before mom and dad wakes up." Jeremy said walking outside. "Wait, are you digging? What's that?" My brother came closer and inspected the piece of metal in the middle of our yard. It was hard to see what it was just with moonlight. "Ugh! This is buried deep." "I know, I was already digging it up." "Don't use your hands, we have a shovel you know?" Jeremy began digging the metal with the shovel from the shack. It took not that long for him to reveal all of it. It seems to be some sort of mechanism. The top was revealed to be a large spherical thing that looks as if it was a container. Several metal rods on the sides pointing outwards seem to be broken. It almost looks like a spider. "Whoa, what is this, a bomb?" "I don't know. It looks empty, so I guess not." "What do you mean it's empty?" "It is, look right in that hole at the side." He pointed at a hole small enough for me to put my hand in. So I looked in but the dim light didn't help that much so I reached in. "No wait, sto--!" CLANK! The device moved once I reached my hand inside. I tried to quickly pull my hand back but it was already too late. "Lily!" "I'm stuck! Help! Get it open!" I pulled harder but my wrist just wouldn't come loose. "Hang in there! I'll go get something!" Jeremy ran back inside while I tried to figure out how to get my hand out of the machine. It felt warm inside and...sticky!? "Aaagh! What's happening?" The machine started to light up and made a deafening noise similar to a ship's horn. Surely everyone woke up, but that wasn't what I worried about. I noticed that the machine started to raise up from the ground getting higher and higher. It was about at my eye level when it stopped. Only now did I notice how huge this machine is. It looked a capsule that I could fit in. The rods were clinging onto the capsule as if it were holding it. CLANK! Tssssss... Steam poured out from the inside as it opened itself and started to pull me in! It was meant for me to go inside! "Help! Somebody! Jeremy, help me!" I screamed as hard as I could but with the steam pouring into my face, this wasn't too easy. What's taking Jeremy so long? I suddenly grew weaker and weaker until I couldn't scream anymore. I was already inside and the capsule closed. There seems to be a large viewing window at the other side for me to see. The machine was getting higher again, and I could see the roof of my house slowly getting smaller. I could see my brother and my parents coming outside shocked at what they're looking at. I began to fly upwards straight in the sky as I watched my house disappear from my view. "Mom! Dad! Jeremy! Help! Please! NO!" I banged my fist against the window and squirmed with all my might to get out. But my vision was starting to dim, I don't know how long I could stay awake. Chapter 2 in development